


Anyone Need Some Healing?

by mershin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Mild Gore, Omnic Crisis, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mershin/pseuds/mershin
Summary: Genji, Jesse, and Gabriel are all injured and need medical assistance, but the only one able to is Jack. Though Angela left him a much more....familiarway to take care of them.The Overwatch lore is such a mess when it comes to ages, so I've made up my own ages for those that apply. The fic is set around the time Blackwatch was formed, just a bit after. Jack and Gabriel didn't hate each other's guts yet. Jesse and Genji were not brand new, but still pretty fresh to the Blackwatch team. I personally like Genji's green hair more, so in this fic he just hasn't dyed it yet lol. Also this is my first fic I've ever written so don't be too harsh :x





	1. Rain

Dusk had arrived. Clouds began to blot out the remaining light of the sun as it sank into the horizon. Bullets filled the air like rain, accompanied by the endless cracking of gunfire. Barriers of blue were aligned in perfect formation, ammunition ceaselessly emptied into their makeup. Projectiles of flame were thrown across the dead earth made up of nothing more than embers, empty shells, and mechanical parts.

“We can’t hold much longer!” cried a large, bulky suit of armour. “Our only option is to fall back!”

“No, Reinhardt. Just hang in there and we can finish this,” replied another fully armoured soldier.

“Jack, we aren’t gods! We’re not invincible! We have been out here for hours and every fallen enemy is replaced by ten more! The omnics will show no mercy on us! They will not spare a single one of us! We need t-”

“Alright, alright! Fine. I get it.” Jack snapped, with a look of frustration. “Troops, fall back!”

With his command, the wall of blue shields, broken and tattered, began to steadily inch its way backward. Seconds felt like hours as the outnumbered troops helplessly defended from the merciless horde of omnics stampeding toward them. Even the very plains they stood on were merciless. No trees. No hills. No ditches. No rivers. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. The inevitable was approaching. The only thing left for the troops was time.

Jack had no other choice than to watch as the first of many barriers fell. It shattered like glass, echoing a dreadful snapping noise through the trembling suits of terrified soldiers.

Jack thought to himself, _Is this the end?_

Another two barriers fell.

_Is this how I’ll die?_

A soldier cried in pain.

_Slaughtered by machines?_

Eight more barriers were shattered.

_A body in a sea of graves?_

Half of the troops’ defenses had been annihilated.

_Will I be just another cold, nameless body in the dirt?_

Jack turned away from the horrible scene, lowering his head in defeat as he desperately tried to block out the sound of war behind him. Dropping his weapon, he had truly given up. Out of nowhere, a stray drop of blood splashed onto his nose. Ashamed and blaming himself for this bloodshed, he raised a gloved hand to wipe the guilt from his face. Looking down, however, Jack noticed something peculiar. This wasn’t blood… it was…. Water?

Another drop of water landed onto his finger, which was followed by another, and another. Jack raised his head to gaze at the source, discovering an ocean of looming dark clouds above. Coming out of his isolated state, he realised that the sounds of gunfire and agony had ceased. Now all that was left was the constant pattering of the sky’s heavenly shower. Jack whipped his head around to find the reason for this calmness; Every last one of the omnics could be seen running into the distance in search of shelter from the rain, sparks occasionally darting out from their circuitry.

Jack could not find the words to describe his joy. A smile spread across his face as a mixture of rain and tears of joy trailed down his cheeks. Exhausted, he fell backward and sprawled out onto the ground, ignoring the copious amount of mud tainting his sandy blonde hair.

Jack began to laugh, shouting to a tired Reinhardt, “They built war machines designed to slaughter anything that gets in its way, with built-in deadly weapons and artificial intelligence, but they didn’t bother to make them water-proof?”

Reinhardt burst into a laughing fit, crying, “Ha ha! My cell phone could take more water than that army of scrap!”

However, their moment of relieved laughter didn’t last for long. Soldiers were hurt. Badly.

To their surprise, their last stand against the omnics had left them with no casualties whatsoever. But the near-fatal injuries leftover would most certainly need medical attention. Jack, not aware of any medics currently present, called for the best doctor he could think of - Angela Ziegler. While he awaited her arrival, Jack did the most he could with the tiny biotic field Dr. Ziegler had left him, but there was no way in hell that thing could patch up an entire regiment. Jack tried to recite any last bit of medical training he had received from Ziegler, but his thoughts were so scrambled from the events that just took place, he barely remembered how to turn the damned biotic field on.

Just as he finished tying the last tourniquet, the sound of a low humming approached. Jack turned to listen as the familiar sound of an armoured black vehicle glided to a halt in the mud. A door swung open near the rear of the vehicle, revealing a frantic Dr. Ziegler running to the soldiers’ aid. Her steps splashed mud and grime in her wake and her blonde hair was quickly matted to her head as the rain relentlessly poured harder. Using the remaining barriers the regiment had, some of the uninjured soldiers had taken to forming a sort of tent to shield the wounded from the rain. Angela, running as fast as her legs could, soon dropped a large dufflebag of medical equipment under the blue structure, wasting no time to tend to the soldiers’ wounds.

As she unzipped her bag and prepared her equipment, Angela turned to Jack, not wasting precious time for a greeting, “Jack, there are much more soldiers in terrible condition than I had prepared for. I have enough supplies, but this will take much more time than I had hoped,” Angela said as she stuffed a small bag into Jack’s hands. “There are three wounded men in the truck back there. I’ve left instructions to guide you through the process of healing them. I’m trusting that my patients will be in good hands with you.”

Jack, taken back by the sudden task, replied, “A-Angela, I’m no doctor! This is a job for an actual medic, not a medic’s good friend!”

Frustrated, Angela turned back to her work, beginning on her first patient, “Jack, we don’t have time for this. The nearest hospital is miles from here and you are the only other person I’m aware of around here that knows anything about medicine.”

Jack furrowed his brow while Ziegler continued to lecture him, “Now take the bag and help the ones in the truck. More people are on the way to assist me, so right now your priority is those patients.”

With that, the soldier set foot toward the truck. He spent this short few seconds trying to think of something else - something other than war and death. He paid special attention to the mud sloshing around his feet, a mixture of dirt, water, and grass burnt to a crisp. His boots would definitely need a good cleaning. Not to mention his hair, which was now covered in mud. But that should wash out eas-

“What are you doing? Hurry it up Jack! We don’t have all day!” Angela shouted.

Well, so much for that. He complied still, picking up his pace to the truck, regardless of how exhausted he was.

Once he had finally made it to the vehicle, a door was already opening to welcome him. Inside, the interior was mostly grey, with dark leather seats and a small medical cot near the back. Behind the driver’s seat was what looked to be some sort of drink machine. There were ingredients visible through the window of the mini fridge below, along with a few unfinished drinks. It was incredible. This thing was amazing. It was like a military truck, an ambulance, and a limousine had a baby and we were riding in it. Jack couldn’t help but wonder how Angela managed to have this vehicle approved for military purposes.

There were three passengers, just as Dr. Ziegler had said, all staring at Jack with a confused look. Just as he was about to take a seat, he recognised one of them.

“Gabe!” Jack cried. He reached over for a hug, but was denied by the clearly wounded man, whose arms were in bad shape, one in a sling. A hug would definitely not be wise.

Disappointed, Jack bent back down to sit in his seat as Gabriel opened his slightly cut mouth to speak, “Hey Jack. It’s great to see you again. What took you so long? And where’s Angela?” he asked.

“There were a lot more injured than she had expected. She said she could handle it, but she wouldn’t have enough time to come back and help you guys. That’s why I’m here. Speaking of ‘you guys’, who are these two?”

After signaling the driver that they were ready to leave, Gabriel proceeded to introduce them.

“This one here is Jesse McCree.” Gabriel explained, extending the only arm capable to point at the man. He seemed tall, or at least from what Jack could tell while they both were sitting down. His skin was a light tan colour and his arms seemed slightly scarred, with some areas containing fresh wounds. Everything he wore was screaming cowboy, coloured all black with red accents. His eyes were a chocolate brown, matching the short, thick facial hair wrapping around his jawline. “I found him out on the streets, messing with gangs he shouldn’t have been. I offered to teach him what I knew, and after a few years, here we are”

“Good t’ meet ya, sir” the cowboy chimed, reaching to shake Jack’s hand.

“And the other’s name is Genji Shimada,” Gabriel continued, once again pointing to the second man. This one was peculiar. Almost every part of his body was mechanical, head to toe. The robotic portions of his body were mostly black and grey, with a red accent to match the cowboy’s. Wires were strewn across his body and some parts seemed to be slowly leaking steam. The only visible human parts of him were portions of his upper half. His upper left half was nothing but bare skin. It shared a similar skin tone to McCree’s, but had significantly more scars than the cowboy’s. His face was covered by some sort of metallic mask, presumably hiding more scars. Protruding from behind his mask was a full head of short green hair, all spiked up and slicked back a little. Jack lingered on the peculiar man’s eyes, however. A red glow emanated from his pupils; soft, but dominating. Even when the cyborg took notice of his stare, Jack was so lost in those enticing eyes that he managed to accidentally tune out some of Gabriel’s introduction. “...Ziegler built that robotic body to save his life in exchange for his help in the Overwatch team. Then- Wait. Jack, are you listening?”

Shaking his head a little, he shifted his eyes back to Gabriel. “Wh-What? Um, yeah. I was listening. He helped us build a robot or something, go on.” Genji pretended not to notice what had just happened, but he couldn’t help his cheeks from getting a little bit red - Thank God no one could see them.

A smirk came onto Gabriel’s face and he giggled a little bit, “Man, is old age really hitting you that hard?”

Jack folded his arms, looking away as his cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment, replying with a defensive tone, “Oh shut up I’m only 35… And what about you? You’re 36 so you sure are one to talk.”

“Well anyways,” Gabriel continued, still giggling a bit. “I don’t feel like saying all that again, so here’s a short version. Basically, Genji came from a shitty family that disowned him for not wanting to be a criminal like them. His brother nearly killed him for it and now we’re working together to take down the Shimada Clan.”

“Wow…” Jack said, taken aback from his explanation. Then trying to lighten the mood, he added, “Rough backstories for the both of you, huh? Well I guess it could be worse, right?”

“Like what?” The cyborg asked in a scratchy, barely audible voice. That shy look from before had suddenly gone.

Jesse awkwardly faked a smile and Genji stared at the back end of the truck, listening to the rain. There was an awkward silence for a good 2 minutes. Smooth move, Jack.

“Um… Sorry. I… Didn’t mean t-”

“It’s fine.” Genji cut him off, once again in that pained voice, coughing occasionally. “All that matters is that we’re here together. Alive.”

His eyes seemed to lighten up a bit, his brows relaxing some. It seemed almost forced.

“Genji’s right.” McCree added. “We’re lucky to’ve made it out in one piece. These two saved my ass quite a few times out there. Honestly, lookin’ back I reckon we shoulda listened to the ol’ doctor’s advice. Shouldn’t ‘a gone out alone. But we were still careful - never left each other’s side...”

Jesse’s words eased the tension and the cyborg next to him calmed down much more than before. That cowboy seems to have a way with words. Genji’s arms relaxed, unfolding them from the position they’d been in since Jack got into the vehicle. Jack noticed something, however. When the cyborg rested his hands to his sides, continuing to look off, Jesse inched his fingers toward Genji’s and grasped the other’s hand. The padded fronts of metallic fingers rubbed gently across gloved hands, slightly hidden by the two’s outstretched legs on either side. Jesse’s features relaxed more than Jack thought was even possible, as his face became a soft pinkish colour. Neither of the men looked at each other, almost as if they were hiding it from the others. Jack took note of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by these two fan art drawings (NSFW, of course)  
> http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/2099079  
> http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/2099080  
> Credit goes to the artist, Kyuey. Their art can be found here http://naughtygenji.tumblr.com/


	2. Car Ride Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot!

The ride seemed to have been going for quite a long time and Jack didn't think he had the mental capacity to sit around for what could be hours. Hw raised this to Gabriel’s attention.

“So it’s been what feels like an hour. Do you have any idea where we’re going?” Jack questioned.

“Honestly, I haven’t got a clue. Angela didn’t really tell us much. She noticed we had disregarded her and left to fight on our own. She came out to the battlefield, found us all badly hurt, and stuffed us in her truck. Of course, all the while scolding us like she’s our mom. After she patched us up temporarily, she got a call from you and detoured to come help.”

Jack nodded his head, wondering where Angela could possibly be taking them in such a deserted area. Just as he thought about this, an unfamiliar voice piped up from the driver’s seat of the truck.

“If you’d like to know, we’re headed to a small cottage owned by a local family. Dr. Ziegler knocked on their door, wondering if they were kind enough to let her use their home temporarily for patients, since the nearest hospital was miles away,” the driver explained. “She even offered to pay them to use the home. But the old couple refused to accept the money and told her that they were already packing up to leave for a little vacation, so she could certainly use their home, so long as her patients didn’t break anything. A pretty nice couple, eh?”

“Sure are,” McCree replied.

“A perfect coincidence. Almost like it was meant to be,” Gabriel added with a smile.

Jack, still with more questions, continued to ask Gabriel, “Well then that explains the destination, but may I ask what happened to you three? And why was I asked to come if you guys were already patched up?”

“Well she probably just wanted to have someone with a little experience with us to make sure nothing went wrong on the way. If I took a wild guess, there’s instructions for just that very situation in that little bag you have next to you,” Gabriel replied, pointing to the small med bag Jack had placed in the seat next to him. “But about what happened to us, I have no clue. I think I hit my head or something, because it’s throbbing right now. Jesse might know.”

Jesse adjusted his hat as he began to tell what happened, “Well everythin’ was goin’ well at first. We snuck behind the enemy lines and started takin’ out units one by one. Then somehow an OR-14 managed t’ get the jump on us. Genji noticed it first, turned around and got punched right in the throat. Commander Reyes tried t’ stop it, but it grabbed ‘im before he could even react. He got thrown quite a ways away, broke his arm and bashed his head. Stupid thing even shot at ‘im while he was down. I was standin’ the farthest away from the damned thing so I got its attention was able t’ land a couple shots right in its core. But it managed t’ shoot a few rounds before I got it though, a couple grazed my arm, left quite the mark.”

“How did you get away from the rest of the bots?” Jack wondered.

“Well, Gabe was knocked out completely. Had t’ carry the poor guy on my shoulder, even though it hurt -  _ real _ bad. Genji was able t’ still stand, but had trouble focusin’ on anythin’ except tryin’ t’ breathe. We snuck away without any o’ the others hearin’ us over all the gunfire and laid down in some tall grass.”

Jack sat still for a few seconds, soaking in what had happened to the group, “Wow… A close call. I’m glad you all made it out, though.”

“Thank ya’, sir.” McCree said with a light smile.

Gabriel turned his head to face the driver, wanting to ask her something, but unsure how to without seeming rude. She noticed his expression in the rear-view mirror and urged him to ask whatever was on his mind.

“I don’t mean this in the wrong way, but how are you allowed to drive around this kind of vehicle?” Gabriel questioned.

The driver paused for a second before lightly tapping on the brakes, and slowly turning her head to face him, “Excuse me?”

Gabriel’s face became red hot as he realised how his question sounded, “N-no! No! That’s not what I meant! I mean how was this vehicle approved even with all its luxury things inside?”

Her face relaxing, she returned to her normal speed, “Oh, I see. Well I’ve driven this thing around for almost 14 years. It started out as a normal military truck. The seats were stiff. The interior was shit brown. And, believe it or not, there was absolutely no drink machine or mini fridge,” she said with a giggle. “But when I learned that I would be driving around the world’s  _ best _ doctor? I definitely didn’t want to disappoint. I hired some of the best car makers I had ever met and had them make modifications to this truck. After I had essentially the best parts you could find, I had armour crafted for this baby from the strongest material we humans have ever laid eyes upon.”

“So you’re saying this is the best vehicle in the world?” Gabe asked.

“Oh don’t flatter yourself. If this were the best, I’d have you pay a fee just to even sit down. There are plenty out there much better than mine, but that doesn’t mean this thing didn’t cost a fortune - It nearly sucked my bank account dry! But that’s alright. If it meant keeping her safe from harm, I’d sell my soul for that woman. She’s so amazing, it’s a shame that anyone would ever want to hurt her...”

That last bit put a smirk on Jesse’s face, “Well pard’n me, ma’am, but from the sound of it I’d reckon you’ve got yerself a crush on Dr. Ziegler.”

She blushed, trying to to hide her embarrassment, “.....Maybe......”

“Aww how cute,” Jesse said, making gushy noises.

“Jesse, stop,” Gabriel intervened. “Miss, do you have any idea how far we are from our destination?”

“Actually, we're just a few minutes away. Commander Morrison, if I may, I’d recommend starting on those instructions Dr. Ziegler left for you. She told me it included what to do when we get to the cabin,” the driver said. “You know how detailed she can be.”

“Good idea,” Jack replied, pulling out the medical bag and its thick stack of instructions.

Genji had managed to fall asleep just a few minutes ago. Jack guessed he must have been really worn out from their omnic encounter. He noticed Genji was ever so slightly tilting his head more and more to his right, headed straight for the cowboy next to him. When his head finally did land on his shoulder, neither of them even flinched, like neither one had even noticed. It was almost like they had gotten used to that feeling…… No, Jack needed to read up on everything Angela left for him. He didn’t have time to come up with conspiracy theories. But it definitely was suspicious, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter. Things get frisky ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about stitches so you're gonna have to bear with me. I tried my best?

“And now it says... ‘Apply Hydrogen Peroxide to the cuts on the lower left arm.’” Jack explained to Gabriel, reading from the sheet of paper lying next to them on the bed.

“God! That stings, Jack! Not so much!” Gabriel cried.

“Would you rather I stop and let your arm get infected?” Jack questioned sarcastically.

Gabriel groaned but stayed quiet as Jack went a little overkill on the liquid. He then covered the wounds in bandages.

“Now I’m supposed to… Oh God. I’ve gotta stitch these openings on the upper arm. What are they, bullet holes?” Jack asked, looking slightly nauseous before looking back down to read more.

“Oh quit being a baby and get it over with. The sooner you do this, the less you’ll have to look at it.” Gabriel snapped, seeming more aggressive than he intended. But he was getting a little impatient.

“Alright, alright,” he said, continuing to talk while searching the bag for stitches. “How did she make all of this so detailed anyways? She only had, what, 40 minutes to write this?”

“She was going crazy with her pen. If she wrote any faster, that paper would have been on fire.” Gabriel replied, still surprised just thinking about Angela’s lightning speed writing.

Jack found the stitches and began to ready the needle, “Well damn. That little of time and her penmanship is still better than mine, hahah.”

His little joke still didn’t prepare him for the dreadful thing he was about to do. Just thinking about having to piece together someone’s arm like a hole in a sweater was enough to make Jack sick at his stomach, but he knew he had to do it either way.

After just a few minutes, the process was thankfully done. Honestly, it wasn’t nearly as difficult as it sounded, but it wasn’t any less gross. Jack was relieved to see instructions mention wrapping the wound in a bandage from the medical bag.

“Did you wrap it up cause you were gonna vomit or was it part of Angela’s instructions?” Gabriel teased.

Jack blushed, “Whatever. Anyways, next is…. Oh wait, I think we’re done. The last part just says to give you some painkillers,” he explained, proceeding to pull out the small bottle of yellow pills. “But this doesn’t seem right.”

Jack grabbed a plastic cup he had brought with him earlier from the kitchen and walked into the bathroom. He shouted from the room as he filled the cup with cold tap water.

“She left 4 pages of handwritten instructions to patch up your entire arm. She even had me do a thorough check on your right arm even though it didn’t have a scratch on it, which makes sense, yes, but it’s still very odd,” Jack exclaimed with a puzzled look as he handed Gabriel the glass of water and his pills. “She goes into this minute of detail, but doesn’t even tell me to _look_ at your head? You had your head slammed into the ground, blacked out, and forgot what even happened!”

“Uh, I have no clue,” Gabriel said with a suspicious look, darting his eyes away from Jack. He was nervous. Why would he be nervous at a time like this? What would he be nervous about? He had to be up to something.

“Gabriel, I’m not stupid. What aren’t you telling me? And why aren’t you? Don’t you _want_ to make sure you don’t have some crazy brain damage or something?” Jack interrogated.

“Of course I do, I just…” Gabriel trailed off, looking almost shy.

“Gabriel Reyes. What is it! Just tell me! It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone anything, even if it’s embarrassing.”

Gabriel was visibly red in the face, sitting still, thinking. After a few seconds, he caved.

“Okay, well I may have asked Angela to do something - to make a certain… thing,” he explained, averting his eyes from Jack.

“And what would this thing be?”

“Actually it’s… multiple things. Look in the pocket on the side of the bag.”

Curious, Jack picked up the bag and began unzipping its side pockets. The first he checked was empty. But the other side felt lumpy. Looking up at Gabriel, who was shyly watching from the bed, he fully opened the pocket to find

“Condoms!? What the hell, Gabe!?” Jack shouted in confusion.

“Shh!! Jesse and Genji are just down the hall! They might hear!” Gabriel exclaimed, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“If they’re just down the hall, then why are you recommending we have sex!?” Jack asked in a shouted whisper.

“Because,” Gabriel explained, reaching his good arm to the medical bag and pulling out a small, fist-sized contraption. “I just so happened to snatch this from Winston’s office. It was in a box labeled ‘Silencer.’ It’s just a prototype, but I tested it out and it worked, so now I’m borrowing it for just a little bit.” With a click of a button, the device sprang to life, emitting small beams of light to perfectly outline the walls of the room. After looking at all corners of the room to double check its range was correct, he pressed a button next to the first, causing the lights on the walls to flash brighter before dimming down to near invisibility.

“There,” he continued, setting the device onto the ground and ceasing to whisper any more. “Now we can talk at any volume, even scream, and no one outside will hear a thing. Pretty convenient, right? It kinda makes me wonder why the big guy even made this. Maybe a certain little scientist needs some alone time every now and then, hehe.”

Jack shook his head, pretending not to have heard that last sentence. “How did you even know to bring all this stuff? You didn’t purposely hurt yourself and those kids just so we could have sex, right?” replied Jack, raising his voice back to normal volume.

“Of course not! We agreed on our plan to flank the omnics beforehand. I’ve yet to complete a mission without anyone getting even a scratch, so I got together some backup… equipment,” Gabriel said with a smirk, gesturing to the condoms in Jack’s hands. “Angela didn’t want to make them at first, but she’s too nice to say no to these puppy eyes. Plus I owe her a ton of favours now.”

Realising what this implied, Jack looked slightly frantic, “Wait, does she know about us? Did you tell her!?”

“Relax, everyone knows already. It’s not like we really try that hard to hide that we’re fucking. Everyone’s known for years.”

Jack calmed down a little at this, realising just how oblivious he was and starting to feel a bit stupid because of it, “Well I guess that shows just how much I’ve paid attention to anything but you.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that big of a deal. I’m just glad you cared that much for me that you forgot about everyone else.” Gabriel reassured him with a grateful smile. “Come here,” he leaned in and pulled the blonde-haired man down to kiss him. Once their lips met, their eyes drifted shut as they treasured every last second of the kiss. Gabriel traced his fingers across Jack’s jawline, all the while running his other hand through the man’s soft hair.

Jack broke the kiss for a moment to lean back, “You know you aren’t supposed to be moving that arm.”

“Oh shut up,” Gabriel smiled, pulling their heads back together. Their lips locked once more and he began exploring Jack’s mouth, gliding his tongue across every inch and prompting him to do the same. Their breaths became heavy and their movements turned more sporadic as they both got into the heat of the moment.

As much as he didn’t want to, Jack pulled away from the kiss again and walked to the window of the bedroom. Looking out, the only things visible were lit by their bedroom lights and the dim moonlight. He locked the window and pulled the curtains closed, then began toward the door to lock it as well.

“You locked the window? What, are Jesse and Genji gonna scale the side of the house to jump through the second story bedroom window?” Gabriel mocked.

“Oh shut up,” Jack replied, mimicking the way Gabriel had said just before.

A devious grin appeared on Jack’s face as he returned to the edge of the bed, stripping his shirt along the way and tossing it to the side. He met with Gabriel’s eyes while he slipped off his socks. Gabriel touched Jack’s stomach as he undressed, rubbing the soft skin and feeling the raised lumps of muscle of his abs. Jack began slowly dragging his pants down his legs, revealing his tented white underwear. Gabriel licked his lips, sliding his hand down to cup the mass of flesh just under the cotton clothing. Jack let out a soft groan of approval, silently begging for more. Knowing exactly what the man liked, Gabriel grabbed the waistband and began teasingly pulling it slowly to his ankles, never breaking contact with those blue eyes. His dick popped free from the undergarments, bouncing slowly to a halt, already semi-hard.

Gabriel took a moment to gaze at the man’s six inches and looked back up into his eyes as he took one of the man’s balls into his mouth. It landed gently on the bed of Gabriel’s tongue before his lips closed shut and he began massaging the sensitive skin. He gleefully sucked on the mass, lightly fondling it with his tongue. His right hand took the rear end of Jack’s body and began to rub his cheeks. There wasn’t all too much back there, but as long as it was enough for Gabriel to play with, he didn’t mind.

His lips opened to let the flesh slide out, breathing somewhat heavily from excitement. He tilted his head and began licking the untouched one of Jack’s pair of balls. Gabriel couldn’t help but close his eyes and think of nothing but the sweet taste of the man in his mouth. He brought the hand rubbing Jack’s ass back around to the front and used it to grab hold of Jack’s dick. Starting with a slow pace, he moved gently forward and backward, dragging the loose skin along with his fingers. Satisfied with his work on the man’s balls, he brought his head back upward to face the erect member staring back at him.

Now, with two hands, Gabriel began work on the man’s dick. One hand continued stroking the shaft, while the other moved in slow circles on the head of Jack’s cock. Jack felt like he was twitching from ecstasy, not even thinking about the moan of pure bliss escaping from his lips. The friction of Gabriel’s slightly rough palm against the sensitive tip was enough to push Jack over the edge alone, but Gabriel wouldn’t let such a moment go to waste this quickly.

He continued his circular pattern, but much slower than before. The denial of release made Jack unconsciously let out a whimper. But his silent cries were put at ease once he met with Gabriel’s eyes, soon realising exactly what Gabriel was preparing to do. Gabriel had taken his hand away from the tip of Jack’s cock and his stroking motions had come almost to a halt. Staring intently into those beautiful blue eyes, he parted his lips and took Jack into his mouth. Taking a brief moment to tongue at the tip of the dick in his mouth, he slowly began sliding it deeper inside of him, all while maintaining eye contact with his lover.

Once the six inches of flesh had been fully encapsulated by his mouth, Gabriel let his eyes drift shut as he focused more on pleasuring Jack. He began a pistoning motion with his head, bobbing back and forth on the dick, and turning his head in different directions. He started his jerking motion again with the hand still grasping onto Jack’s member. To add to the sensation, Gabriel began sliding his smooth lips across Jack’s dick each time he drew his head back, only to slurp every last inch all the way back down.

Jack felt like he was ascending to Heaven. All of the mixed sensations Gabriel was bringing onto him, from the gentle yet insistent tugging of the hand on his dick, the warmth of the man’s mouth, the excited, warm breath on his skin, to the almost inhuman working of Gabriel’s tongue on him, Jack felt like Gabriel would suck his soul out of him and he wouldn’t even mind. _Damn_ , that man could suck a dick.

His heavenly experience had to end eventually though. Gabriel let the man’s cock slide from his lips, letting it out with a _plop!_ He gave one last lick to the underside of his dick before pulling himself up to kiss Jack again. He eagerly pushed back into the kiss and began playing with the other’s tongue. He tasted so good with the taste of cock fresh on his tongue, especially knowing that it’s his own. Jack ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair a bit before Gabriel broke the kiss.

With a slightly puzzled look, Jack stared at the smirk slowly appearing on the other’s face. Before he got a chance to ask what he was up to, Gabriel had already jumped off the bed like a little kid who just heard the ice cream truck. He made his way to the medical bag and bent over to reach inside, making sure Jack got plenty of time to gaze at his ass. Jack definitely enjoyed it those few seconds before Gabriel had stood upright once more with a small packet containing the condoms from before.

While he returned to the bed, he began opening the condom wrapper and explaining how it worked, “So, obviously, this thing isn’t going to be any normal condom. You see, it starts out just like a regular one, but it actually will dissolve near the tip so you don’t have to cum inside of it instead of me,” Gabriel continued with a wink and lick of the lips.

“But doesn’t that completely counter the purpose of a condom?” Jack asked.

“That’s exactly what I asked Angela. It turns out, she made it specially designed so that when friction is applied, it dissolves and actually kills any bacteria around it. Not only that, but it has another effect that I’ll leave as a surprise.” He gave Jack another devious wink, pulling him in for another kiss while he continued unwrapping the condom, or, well, whatever you want to call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter isn't finished, but I felt kinda bad for being so lazy about writing more. Here's around half of the chapter while I finish the rest of it. I like to put in a ton of detail but it shouldn't take me too long (hopefully)


End file.
